Seed of Dreams, Root of Evil
by ReaderPal
Summary: A former 'evil genius' and yet likable person named Prof. Moliarty, saves the life of the former criminal Dr. Reginald Johnson Bushroot. This leads to much drama and excitement. Slash. BushrootOC.
1. Chapter 1

Seed of Dreams, Root of Evil!

Paring: Professor James Moliarty (OC)/Bushroot.

Type: romance/general.

Number of Chapters: 4. (This is Ch.1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own any words or phrases connected with the opening of the TV show 'Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Magic Team Magical Ranger)' or the characters from that or any other show who will be mentioned briefly in this story. I do own Kanem Rider Emerald, the concept and most of the character of I.P, and Moliarty.

It was raining; the clouds were gathered high over the buildings. Miscellanies bolts of lightning flashed through the sky as people walked or ran through water which was falling from overhead. One of these individuals was a three and a half foot tall figure whose face and body hidden by a fedora and trench coat.

The figure whose arms were in the pockets of the trench coat looked up at this time for a moment and revealed his face. It was an unusual sight, even for the world populated by races and species of humanoid animals as well as humans.

He's species lived below the surface, although it was thought by many that they had gone underground because of some unknown disaster millions of years ago and had stayed the there ever since, besides this was the fact that these guys seem to twinkle with joy curiosity and contentment.

The latter as we shall soon see is not so… In any case the Mole-e-in signed, he'd had had a long war life and even though the feeling of water 'drop by drop' coming down upon him made him sad. He wasn't going to live a little rain stop him.

So with that thought in mind he trudged along, his brown shoes stepping in and splashing puddles every now and then… occasionally getting his light brown khaki pants wet.

Looking around the now know is that he was nearing the end of their rich and or off part of town and was heading into what was called 'the Urban-poverty Danger Zone.' It was cold is because despite improvements made to four or been communities around the world there was still an great element of danger on entering this particular area of St. Canard.

However he was more experience with this area and less likely to be mugged for attack that most people, this was because his reputation as a criminal mastermind made him a celebrity in the eyes of criminals both here and around the world.

It looked around him again as the bright street signs diminished and the hustle and bustle of the populace started to decrease slightly, more shops would now becoming less well kept and the streets more cracked.

He kept up the pace of his walking and gazed ahead with self-assurance and calmness.

Suddenly he turned his attention to an alleyway as screams of pain and repeated use of the words "ouch, ow, eek, and HELP" were heard.

The former God of Crime ran towards the voice as it continued to scream in tortured pain.


	2. a Fight of Redemption

Seed of Dreams, Root of Evil!

Paring: Professor James Moliarty (OC)/Bushroot.

Type: romance/general.

Number of Chapters: 4. (This is Ch. 2)

Chapter Name: a Fight of Redemption.

**This is my Christmas present to all of my reviewers**. **Enjoy!**

A/N: This chapter contains a rather violent bloody fight scene. Also the Moliarty character in this story is not the one owned by Disney but is my own creation. The two characters are step-brothers with James being 3 year's senior. The other Moliarty's first name is Jon.

Even when he was the founder and leader of the most famous criminal cult/organization in the world, Moliarty would have done what he did now, at very least it bared investigation. It was his belief only that unless someone truly deserved to be tortured they should not and thus it was his duty to save them from whatever pain they had innocently become the recipient of.

Even it has he rushed forward his mind analyzed the voice he heard, it was deep and yet almost whiney-like; sometimes the voice shrieked, then sometimes it became low, well. Whoever it was he thought, he or she had a very bizarre voice.

When Moliarty finally got to the alley he saw five figures, one was very skinny and held by manacles and changes to the left side of the alley, another was wearing a fedora and teach coat like himself was holding a rather large knife to the first figure's throat, two of the other three years looked on nervously, as if helpless to do anything, the final one, looked on with sheer joy as though eating a bar of chocolate.

The figure that seemed to be in control of the situation, spoke with great menace in its voice, and sounded as though every word it spoke was followed by spit.

Finally a foot away from the scene Moliarty could stand it no longer, he awoke loudly with firm conviction" who dares tarnish justice as in my presence?" "If that person is innocent released the mat leave now or be subject to severe pain!"

The trench coat wearing figure yelled" this is not of your concern, you stupid midget!"

"Reveal more by candlelight or feel my vengeance."

Suddenly the light in the alleyway increased and Moliarty could make out figures.

He stared shock! The figure chained to the wall was Bushroot, and the person torturing him was Negaduck, both of whom were thought to be long dead.

"Negaduck you've been dead for more than eight years, you're monster form (Negative Energy King, Negaduck) was stabbed through the throat by Kamen Rider Emerald!" The rest of the fearsome Five died shortly afterward during the destruction of Great Darkness's Earth Command Center Base."

Negaduck he knew and said" the Emerald Rider only eliminated my **kaiju form; I survived and then rescued the rest of my comrades in order to one day gain revenge against my enemies."**

**"Moliarty smirked" and where did you learn such large words?" "dai denki baka' (giant electricity idiot)!"**

**Negaduck looked enraged and then shouted" onore (a kind of Japanese insult)!"**

Moliarty then leaped through the air flipping as he so. He thought" Magic! The unknown adventure. Magic! The proof of courage. Then a certain Japanese TV sales theme song for basted through his head and he smiled, as the moment was captured perfectly in his mind.

Moliarty landed a flying kick on Negaduck, in that same instant the knife was knocked from the villain's hand. This was done by Moliarty who looked Active villain who is now getting back on his feet. Negaduck turned to Megavolt and Qackerjack and said" get him you 'bakas'!"

The two villains just signed and nodded. Megavolt then lifted his hands overhead and said" me and Qackerjack are going to have an electrifying evening and so will you!" Moliarty easily avoided oncoming electrical attacks that followed, along with the miscellaneous exploding marbles, electrified and razor sharp playing cards, poisoned tipped 'hard' plastic knives, mentally controlled snapping teeth, acid field water gun, and a 'kiddy' laser gun that actually worked.

The former God of Crime pulled out of his pocket a specially made 'expanding' bolo cord and tossed it that the two villains, bare feet eighteen entangled for with each other and they fell hard backwards against the alley wall. The two criminals groaned as Moliarty has stood in front of them and said" my form of arch-nemesis's offer of jobs, plans to replace light bulbs with special, genetically altered fruit, a full pardon from the governor, a free trip to Massachusetts so you two can be married when you are ready, and a really nice house to live in."

The two men looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to Moliarty and said" actually, we would have done that long time ago but…" "Our boss is not only a gun toting, financially unstable, overdressed, ego-maniac but he's also an abusive, bisexual, perverted, alcoholic, child abusing; bastard!" "Negaduck yelled" hey, I am not overdressed, you fucking shit-heads!"

Moliarty give Negaduck a rare look of pure disgust and rage "you fiend, how dare you abuse children, particularly in your own… I should tie you down, beat you to near death, puke on you and make you eat your own shit!"

His descriptions were so graphic and so intensely spoken, that no one in the alleyway thought that he would not do this to Negaduck given the chance.

Moliarty rarely got this angry; anyone who had known him could have told you that, if he was disgusted or dissatisfied with something he would reply with a quick flash of sarcastic wit and nothing more. For only a few times did great rage come upon him, and when it did the person responsible for this level of anger rarely have lived along.

Suddenly Bushroot screamed out loud" please help me this deranged mentally disturbed psychopath uses me for his fuck toy!"

"Shut up you skinny bastard!" Negaduck then slapped Bushroot hard and painfully on the chest. Moliarty then lunged at Negaduck only to be hit by a blast of water from the Liquidater who said "are you having trouble with people attacking your leader/boss?" well then have the Liquidater hit them with a high pressure stream of water and watch all your troubles will be washed away!"

Moliarty pulled out of his pocket a bizarre looking metal pistol from his left coat pocket and fired from it a narrow beam of blue electrical energy which shocked and knocked out the annoying 'former' bottle of water salesman.

Moliarty took a Japanese style sword from his right pocket and ran Negaduck through the place between his legs.

Moliarty instantly pulled out his weapon and punched Negaduck very hard in the head, knocking him out cold. Then Moliarty put his weapon back in its place along with his multi-purpose pistol, which had been his other hand.

Then the former and evil genius pulled proud of his pants pocket a small knife and who relieved Bushroot of his manacles and chains. Moliarty turned to Qackerjack and his boyfriend and said" you guys better get out of here, fast… go to the nearest phone booth, contact the government, ask for protection from Negaduck, then accept the Phantom Innocent's offer, and never harm an innocent person again."

"We got it!" The two former criminals together, they then who left immediately after hearing from Negaduck groan. Moliarty picked up Bushroot who had fainted because of the hard slap he had received and chuckled slightly.

**End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seed of Dreams, Root of Evil!

Paring: Professor James Moliarty (OC)/Bushroot.

Type: romance/general.

Number of Chapters: 7. (This is Ch. 3)

Chapter Name: Cute When he's Down.

A/N:Sorry for the wait folks I've been busy.

_Bushroot's POV_.

For the longest time I have seen nothing but blackness. It's starting to get a little boring.

Wait now I see two half opals of light… that means my eyes are opening!

Good… now I can figure out where I am.

Hmm… it's still dark but I can tell that I'm in a bed of some kind. Oh everything hurts… it feels like that's stupid dinosaur has been trying to give me a 'physical' therapy.

Hold on I hear a door opening…

Someone's come in but its two dark to see who.

I hear a click… my eyes hurt as though I'm standing on Venus looking at the sun.

I can see who my visitor is now. He looks like that nut-job Moliarty who tried to sink St. Canard into the ground several times; before he was sent away to a mental institution several years ago.

But he's dressed differently he's wearing an expensive looking red business suit he looks like something out of a thirties movie poster.

"Excuse me"

"Huh?"

I struggle to find my voice. Not having used it in quite some time I would presume.

"Yes"

"Ah… I'm glad to see that you're awake… you've been unconscious for about five hours now."

I stare at him and then realize and what he's saying seems to make sense. I struggle to remember why I was unconscious but I only feel more pain.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Professor James Moliarty. Up until a short time ago I was considered to be the most brilliant criminal mastermind in the entire universe."

_All right now I know his name but what am I doing in his apartment?_

"What am I doing in your room?"

"If you were brought here buy me after I saved from Negaduck's mental and physical abuse."

"What?"

This man called Moliarty smiles at me gently as though he were a doctor speaking to a patient. He replies "I suspected that you would need rest and recuperation and now that your mind seems to have banished your painful memories from your consciousness I seem to have been proven correct."

For a moment I tried to get up into order to approve both to him and myself that I'm fine protests in a most painful manner. I lay my head back and sigh.

Moliarty's smile begins to grow wider. He then says "Dr. Bushroot. From what I can gather from the intranet about you have had your body chopped up several dozen times and have always managed to survive. I suspect that this is the first time that someone has tried to injure you as Negaduck. Your body obviously has some kind of sensory system that is similar to the one you once had; however your pain receptors not as responsive as they were before."

I think for several minutes and realize that this man's theory seems to make sense. After all, sometimes I've been chopped to bits and felt no pain. Only to have my body reform from one of the discarded pieces afterwards.

Then suddenly I realized something. "Hey how do you know my name?"

"You were once a famous super villain and I was once a professor of criminology." 

I nod waiting to see what will happen next.

My host then asks "would you like some form of nutrition? I was planning to bring you something to eat but then I realized that you probably don't need to consume food."

For a moment I smile… then I say" actually you're right, I don't need to get my nourishment that way but I might consider eating again if the food tastes real good."

I see him bow and say" I will try my best… though making a non fruit or, vegetable meal is something I'm not good at!"

_Normal POV. _

Moliarty then leaves as Bushroot thinks '_wow this guy seems to be really nice. He seems to be a perfect gentlemen and not a bad looking one either. Oh no not this again… I haven't felt this way since college. And yet all my life I've only liked one girl hmmm… I wander? No that can be right; anybody can find anyone else attractive. Hell I could probably hath a dream of kissing a guy and it still wouldn't prove anything. Gender preference really depends on love and sexual attraction_.'

Meanwhile while cooking dinner for himself and his guest Moliarty opened the recently occupied guest room and took a quick peek at its now sleeping occupant. He thought '_my, my, my. He's cute when he's down_'.

**End of chapter 3,**


	4. Conversing About the Past

Seed of Dreams, Root of Evil.

Paring: Professor James Moliarty (OC)/Bushroot.

Type: Romance/General.

Number of Chapters: 7 or 9. (This is Ch. 4)

Chapter Name: Conversing About the Past.

Bushroot had stopped dreaming. His eyes opened and he wiggled his fingers in order to get rid of the cramps he had. Bushroot then pushed back the covers and put his hand up to his mouth and yawned. He was still tired even though he had slept like a log. He felt weak even though his physical wounds had begun to heal a finite amount.

Bushroot sighed. He needed water and sunlight. Then he noticed the shafts of light coming from a window of foot away from his bed. He turned his body toward the left side of the bed and put his feet on the ground. The floor was slightly cool and yet Bushroot didn't really care. He tried to stand up but it legs would not cooperate. He fell to the floor with a crash.

The door to be guest room opened quickly as Moliarty ran towards Bushroot with a look of surprise and worry.

Moliarty looked at Bushroot and said "are you all right?"

"Oh sure I like this nice cold floor; it's wonderful down here" Bushroot replied with sarcasm.

Moliarty picked him up and put him on the bed. He said "it looks like you won't be able to walk for a little while."

Bushroot groaned "yep."

"If you want I can bring you the paper and some water." Moliarty mentioned.

Bushroot smiled slightly "I don't really read the paper and sacrifice what I would like some water… preferably a big jug full."

"I will see what I can do" he then left.

A few minutes later he returned with a 5 pound jog of water and a straw which were both made out of an organic material. Moliarty said "here you go."

Bushroot replied "thank you."

The room was quiet for a few minutes as Moliarty watched Bushroot drink the large jug of water dry. Moliarty smiled and said "my, my, my; you were thirsty weren't you."

Bushroot nodded.

Moliarty said "so why don't you tell me about yourself? You know in order to pass the time."

Bushroot sighed," very well I was born in the late 90s my parents were Joshua and Rachel Reginald. My earliest memories are all of me working in the garden with my parents. My mother was a botanist my father was a professor of Agriculture at a nearby farming community. I never did care much for people. Unlike unlike people plants couldn't yell at you call you "anorexic", or the "stick duck." When I entered high school I realized I had a talent in botany so when I went to college that's what I got my masters degree in. At the time (thanks to my critically acclaimed dissertation on the possibility for the genetic creation of a high yield, large sized, very adaptable, good tasting version of commonly eaten fruits and vegetables) I was viewed as an up-and-coming botanist with tremendous potential. Then I started working at St. Canrnard University where I and several other colleagues worked on my idea of a species of plants that would help wipe out famine all across the world."

As Bushroot paused for a moment Moliarty said "I'm impressed, I had no idea that you were involved in such an ambitious project."

Bushroot smiled, "thank you for your kind words."

He then continued… "Among my associates on the project were Dr. Rhoda Dendron, Dr. Gary, and Dr. Larson. However due to intense bullying and disruptions caused by Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson the project was abandoned. However the two scientists continued to work on the on the ends of the project which was the creation of fruits and vegetables back could survive in almost any climate and fruits and vegetables in that war three times their normal size. They did this merely to show me up.

After that I begin to work on a way to initiate photosynthesis in animals as a way to compensate for my former projects failure. My only source of comfort through this time was Dr. Rhoda Dendron who protected me from the vet really and occasionally physically abusive actions of my two rivals Dr. Gary, and Dr. Larson. Then my project started to run out of funding at high was forced to become my own guinea pig. The rest you probably already know."

Moliarty's eyes looked at Bushroot with a bizarre combination of the sympathy and slight disgust. Moliarty said "well I can sympathize with your plight that is still no excuse for taking a live without proper cause. No matter how much pain you received from Dr. Gary, and Dr. Larson you still have no excuse for killing in cold blood. There are many other things you could have done with your new powers. The mere fact that your formula worked should have made those two jerks looks like complete fools."

Bushroot looked at the floor in shame. He muttered to himself "I know that now. Oh how I know that now. I do not deserve any kindness."

Moliarty looked at Bushroot with disgust and said "I don't like what you tried to do to Dr. Rhoda Dendron either one of these days I think you should find her and apologize to her for your actions?"

Bushroot felt a tear fall from his left eyen and said "I will try. I will make it up to her for my past crimes."

Moliarty sat down next to him.

"Perhaps you will get a chance some other time but for now you need to have something to eat and eventually rest up and get better then we can talk about ways you can find self-fulfillment by helping others, OK?" Moliarty offered.

Bushroot murmured "OK."

Moliarty then left his guest to ponder their second conversation.

**End of Chapter 4.**


End file.
